Ursula Callistis (LWA Ragnarok)
Ursula Callistis, born Chariot du Nord and also known by the stage name Shiny Chariot, is a main character in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. She is the Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, the mentor (and idol) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari, and current wielder of Light Valkyrie (LWA Ragnarok). She has taken an interest in Akko, who goes headlong for her dreams, and she kindly watches over her from the shadows. Her true identity is Shiny Chariot, a witch who was once a popular figure worldwide. She put on glamorous magic shows and brought about a boom in magic around the world. However, after the boom had passed its climax, she suddenly retired and it all came to an end due to tricked by her former friend Croix employing Dream Fuel Spirit on innocent audience to start her Ragnarok Plan and scarred the moon. Now, as Akko's teacher, she guided Akko to make up the guilt and to stop Croix, who had formed Naglfar, to reshape the world by reviving Nidhoggr. Personality As stated by Biri Biri, from her early childhood, Chariot sought to become a witch who could make people smile just like her fan Akko. Her natural charm and radiant personality attracted everyone around her. However, Chariot's passion for magic exceeded her skill, which led to many blunders. Her faithfulness to her belief that magic should be used to make people happy brought her the staff of seven stars, Claiomh Solais, which she nicknamed the Shiny Rod. In her frustrations, she sought out the the Fountain of Polaris, which grants the great magic power of the stars onto the witch with a hidden radiance. The Fountain opened for her but did not bestow the power upon her, as she was not yet worthy to wield it. She started to work harder and took her studies more seriously, eventually earning the power of the stars for her determination and dedication. Chariot became a very powerful witch, easily awakening the first six words of Arcturus. She never sought for power for its own sake, wanting nothing but to use her power to benefit others. When she performs, both as a child and as Shiny Chariot, her passion for magic is unmistakable. While there is never a time she does not enjoy what she does, Chariot is highly attuned to the reactions of her audience, and is devastated when her magic does not make them smile. This did not become an issue until she became a magic idol and the public's expectations of her grew ever higher. Ultimately it was the pressure to please them which led to her downfall. After this, and her familiar Shiny Flash's self-imposed exile for failure in stopping Croix from stealing his Clan's stone tablets, Chariot left the stage and assumed another identity as "Ursula Callistis", an assuming teacher at Luna Nova. She is calm, patient, and quick to act in situations of danger, although she comes off as shy and timid when confronted by her superiors, much to Flash (who also assumed new identity as Biri Biri)'s annoyance. Ursula is a very caring person, especially towards her students, taking time to help them in anyway she can. She executes her teaching duties meekly and avoids confrontation with other teachers, but being Chariot, she hides a great charisma. She does not hesitate to use it to confront her superiors when they are unjust and to capture the attention of the public when there is danger. Even as an adult, she still tends to be clumsy and somewhat "uncouth", which bothers the other teachers, especially Finnelan, who believes that Ursula is "too kind" to her students. The first clue to her true identity (besides her voice, eyes, and familiarity with the Shiny Rod) was her brief lapses of self-reflection whenever she is reminded of her life before becoming a teacher. While never quite losing the spark she had in the past, she has become somewhat cynical and her decade of being a humble teacher takes a toll on her, something which Biri Biri can understood. It is Akko who gives her and Biri Biri new hope. Chariot's devotion to the young witch is the greatest illustration of her compassion and selflessness, and her guidance also reveals a great wisdom beyond the dreamy idealism of her youth. Even so, Chariot herself seemed to underestimate strong bonds between Biri Biri and Akko that whereas she too depressed to help Akko after her past mistake in sucking her magic revealed and it depressed the young witch, Biri Biri chose to remained on Akko's side no matter what. Her guilt towards Akko grew worse upon learning that Akko's Primordial magic was sentient and her childhood guardians angel she named Little Birdie, believing she may had accidentally murdered a living being. In Broken Bonds, Chariot has grew a hatred towards both Shiny Rod and magic, having seeing them responsible for her suffering and the despair they brought upon Croix and Akko. She only able to let the hatred go once confronted by Newt who rightfully pointed out that the staff's return with Akko was in fact, to give her a chance to set right what was wrong in the past and later, learned that Akko's Primordial Magic never destroyed by Dream Fuel Spirit and become their greatest asset to help them stop the Second Ragnarok. Even so, Chariot didn't completely let go of her guilt due to seeing how far Croix had fallen that Naglfar leader become an international criminal and hurt Akko's twice. This guilt later used by Hel against her during the Battle at Arcturus, which made Chariot realized that she still need Akko due to her own shaky resolve nearly costing the Shiny Valkyrie her own life. As Shiny Valkyrie, she represented herself as wise, calm, collected, and mysterious mentor. Powers and Abilities Born with a natural talent for magic, Chariot still faced difficulties in her youth, but became great enough to acquire the magic power of the stars. Currently, she is an outstanding magic user, since as Shiny Chariot, she performed the greatest magical feats seen in the series. However, she actively chooses to limit how much she uses her magic to keep her identity a secret. Notably, her hair reverts to its natural red when she uses powerful magic spells. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through rigorous Valkyrie Training, Ursula honed her body to the point of her bodily functions enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning, resulting her strength, stamina, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened to peak level. *'Magic': Like other witches, Ursula is skillful in magic. She is shown to be able to transmit her voice over long distances with a magical megaphone and like other teachers, she can project images and scenes into thin air. She is one of the few witches in the series shown to cast magic without a verbal spell. Notable skills she displayed in the series are: **'Body Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her body's strength to superhuman level. ***'Leg Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her legs' strength to superhuman level with this spell. **'Counter Spell': Ursula can magically absorb an enemy's magic attack and redirect it back to them with same power. **'Explosion Spell': Ursula can generate omni-directional explosion of magic energy around herself with this spell. This uses lot of magic power that her hair reverts to its original color. **'Object Repairing Spell' and Super Object Repairing Spell: Ursula can magically repair objects with either Object Repairing Spell or its stronger variant Object Repairing Spell in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Ursula can conjure powerful barrier of magic energy to defend herself of those around her. The barrier's durability depends on how much magic energy she used, as when using highly durable barrier against beam attack of Croix's sentinel statue, the increase of magic energy output for barrier's creation and reinforcing caused her hair to turned to its original color. **'Suspension Spell': Ursula can magically encapsulate target in an orb of magic energy suspended in the air. She can choose to have the orb either put those trapped inside it on the trance or otherwise, as she let Arcas conscious to let the bear-like creature recognize her. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Ursula is adept in Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Ursula can magically change clothes that she worn or others as well as enhancing their attributes with this spell. ***'Transformation Spell': Ursula is adept in transformation spell, as she was shown magically shapeshifting into various forms during her days as magical star Shiny Chariot. She can also undo the effect of transformation spell, as she did to Andrew Hanbridge. **'Broom Flight Spell' (formerly): Ursula can fly with her broom with this spell, but due to exposure to Wagandea pollen, she cannot use this ability until the cure for this ailment found. **'Spirit Calling Spell': Ursula can summon and communicate with spirit who reside within old objects with this spell. **'Floating Magic': Ursula can magically walk on the air by generating floating magical platforms beneath her feet at short distance. **'Object Control Magic': Ursula can magically manipulate object from distance at will. **'Magic of Stars': She is a user of the Magic of Stars, a unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although it is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in astrology magic, which is used to see the future. This magic however, scarred as result of scratched by sin blade. **'Magic Blade Spell': Ursula can form lightsaber-esque magic blade around her wand that can virtually cut through anything. **'Magic Megaphone Spell': Ursula can conjure megaphone-like construct that can amplify her voice like actual megaphone. **'Magic Hook Spell': Ursula can project strand of magic ends with grappling hook from her wand to pull objects from distance. **'Magic Screen Spell': Ursula can project floating, energy screen to show images to aid her briefing the lesson/situation. Equipments *'Shiny Rod': A powerful magical artifact that has amazing unknown abilities and responds to the heart of its owner. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air with the Seven Words of Arcturus. Also, it can increase the power of spells when used. She stopped wielding the Shiny Rod, when she caused a disaster in her magic show by damaging the moon's surface with the Shiny Arc and taking away the magic of her audience, which caused the Shiny Rod to wither away in her hands. *'Broom': She has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. *'Magic Wand': Like other witches, Ursula have magic wand in her disposal. For close-range combat, she forms ligghtsaber-esque energy blade around it. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Kagari Akko's parent would later learned the truth about Ursula after the Mokujin Incident. While upset, but thanks to Akko's letters which included Ursula's acts in teaching and defending Akko, they forgave her for robbing Akko's magic. They also agreed with Ursula not to reveal this problem to Akko since it will hurt her as her magic still recovering. Order of Kitsune Without a shadow of doubt, Ursula was terrified of the Onmyoji, clearly remembering their part in crippling her magic after she accidentally did one herself to their country's children due to Croix tricking her. After learning Akko's relation to the Order, this, combined with the time they spent together, Ursula in her eyes, honestly believes the order were justified in punishing her for the act, even though Amaterasu made it clear that she never meant to be punished to begin with. Atsuko Kagari/Vermilion Valkyrie Ursula took Akko in to ensure the Shiny Rod fulfill its duty. Overtime though, Ursula grew affectionate towards Akko similar to that of a mother and child. Upon learning Akko attended her shows when she was back then Shiny Chariot, Ursula realized she harmed her students' potential in magic, leaving her with immense guilt. After Croix appeared, their bond was tested constantly where Ursula would sacrificed her own ability of flight to ensure Akko's magic won't be taken again. Unfortunately, Akko would learned Ursula's identity and the role she did in her issues with magic. Akko tearfully ran off while Ursula stood quietly but grief over losing her student. Despite being in a miserable state over losing Akko, Ursula placed responsibility in Akko's friends to look after her and prayed for their success and would confront Naglfar to ensure Nidhoggr won't destroy those she loved. While relieved to heard that Akko's magic and childhood guardian angel has returned, the trauma from hurting her beloved student led Ursula pleaded not to involve Akko anymore, especially after learing the culprit of their suffering (Croix Meridies), has turned into international criminal and murderer due to Hel's manipulations. When Hel had Chariot within her grasp, Chariot was nearly driven to despair when Hel took the form of Akko to torment her. Thankfully, the real Akko arrived in time before Hel could kill Chariot. Akko meet Chariot just as she wanted and returned the Shiny Rod which followed with Akko forgiving her professor and proclaimed she loved her. Akko wanted Chariot to be her professor once more which the latter accepted, happy that her dream came true and Akko returned to her as they embraced. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters